You are the reason
by miko of the dragons flame
Summary: when Hiei finds a demon in the park what will he do? will he slay it like the other demons that escape from the maikai? or will he save it? YYHIY crossover HieiKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Tattered wings and a new friend"**

Hiei's Pov+

I sighed once more as I waited for Koenma to get back to his office where I waited. He once again had a mission for only me. I would have gladly taken it if the missions weren't so petty and simple. I leaned against the wall in the corner of the room away from Koenmas desk and sighed again. I had been out since late last night and when I finally got home he called me for another mission, now it was about seven o'clock in the morning. As I started drifting off to sleep the door burst open and slammed against the wall jolting me from my attempted sleep. Koenma came in yelling, as usual. Why were all humans so loud? "HIEI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he squealed. I growled and walked up to his desk. "I've finished what you call a mission. The demon was weak and couldn't even hurt an old human if it tried. It was killed easily." "Oh? Really? Well you may go now." I turned and started walking away but was stopped. "After you pick up my lunch." I growled and spun around facing him slamming my fists on the desk. Any harder and it would have broke, I'm sure. "Listen _**toddler**, _I am **_no ones _**dog, I don't fetch when you tell me and I **_won't _**listen to you for these_ **petty **_missions anymore!" Koenma sat back in his chair and smirked crossing his arms. "you have no choice." he said simply. I instantly felt my eyes bleed red, but before I made my probation longer and strangled that buffoon, I left the spirit world.

+Normal pov+

Hiei ran through the city undetected until he came to the largest park in Tokyo. He ran through the park, eyes still glowing red and his skin steadily growing green. His jagan had long since burned through his bandana and was also red. Soon Hiei reached his favorite tree in the park and jumped up into it leaning against the trunk. He sat there breathing raggedly trying to calm himself down only to get angrier. He growled at several passing people scaring them off so he wouldn't have to spend even **_More _**time with Koenma. Hiei was loosing the battle with himself as his demon rage threatened to take over. The wind blew spinning many autumn leaves around in the air. As Hiei inhaled he froze and his demon rage calmed, the wind carried a strange and intoxicating scent. Hiei jumped out of the tree and started following the sent at a high speed.

'There is a heavy sent of demon blood in the air….but also something else' Hiei thought as he growled in frustration when he couldn't figure out what that smell was. 'It smells pretty good to be honest.' Hiei soon came to a open clearing closed in by trees with a small pond off to the left. Hiei stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. there across from him proped up against a tree was...

**So who should it be?**

**Sango( with Kilala)?**

**Kagome(mabye with shippo)?**

**Kikyo( and her soul collecters)?**

**Shippo( and kilala)?**

**Inuyasha( and myoga)?**

**Miroku( and hachi)?**

**Kagura(and Kanna)?**

**Naraku( and Kagura)?**

**Sesshomaru( and Rin or jaken)?**

**Koga(with Ayame or Ginta and Hakakku)?**

**Please R&R because this IS my first FF with Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho Crossing and Pairing**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Crimson meets Pale blue

**Chapter 2**

" **Crimson meets Pale blue"**

'**Hiei thinking'**

**-Hiei's conscious-**

'**Kagome thinking'**

+Hiei's Point Of View+

There lying on the ground was a girl…..a demon girl! To say I was shocked would be an understatement, I would have never guessed it to be a demon girl and never like this. The demoness had long black hair with sliver, red, and blue streaks in it and she also had two black Kitsune ears atop her head tipped with silver and streaked with blue. She had silver stripe on each of her cheeks tinted with blue and there was one on each of her arms. She had four strange silver bracelets on her wrists two on the left and two on the right, all four had writing on them but I couldn't read it at this distance. Her clothes- or what was left of them- were soaked in blood her blood and another demons blood, but mostly hers. The shirt she wore barely covered her breast and her pants were shredded up to her mid thigh. She had no shoes on but only a single silver anklet around her ankle. Her eyes were closed and twisted in pain as she lay there in a pool of her own blood. Just now I noticed a sword sticking out her stomach and briefly wondered why she couldn't just pull it out. As I started to silently walk closer her eyes shot open and she growled at me, and for some reason……I couldn't breath.

+Normal Point of View+

The demoness glared at Hiei with pale blue- almost silver- eyes. "What do you want from me?" She snapped in a dangerous and hoarse voice. Hiei snapped out of his trance and stared coldly back at her. "Hn. I smelled demon blood so I came to investigate." The demoness growled louder. "Who do you work for?" "I work for no one onna." Hiei crossed his arms and looked away. :Silence: "Kagome." she said. "What?" Hiei asked still turned the other way. "My name is Kagome and I'm sorry I snapped at you." "Hn." :_Silence: _"Well?" Kagome asked. "Well what?" "What's _your _name." Kagome asked becoming irritated. "Hn…Hiei." Hiei glanced back at her to see her smiling at him and he was confused.

Her smiling face soon turned into one twisted in pain- Hiei then realized the sword was still driven in her stomach. "Why won't you just pull that sword out?" He asked letting his curiosity get the better of him. "Some kind of spell repels me when I try to get it out and it's poisoned." Kagome said threw clenched teeth. Hiei then noticed her burnt hands. Kagome looked up into Hiei's eyes. "Hiei? Do you think you could help me?" Hiei stood still for a moment before moving to walk over to her. Hiei Kneeled down by her side looking in her eyes. 'Beautiful' He thought before pushing that thought away. Hiei looked down at the sword and then back up to Kagome. "Ready?" Kagome bit her bottom lip and nodded. Hiei reached out and grabbed the hilt of the sword only to be repelled. Hiei pulled back and hissed in pain. Hiei looked down at his burning hand and then back to Kagome. "You ready?" She nodded. "You need to hold your stomach down." Kagome nodded and did as she was told. Hiei stood up and stood to the left of Kagome. Using his Demon speed Hiei snatched the sword out her stomach and instantly threw it to the ground.

Kagome let out a cry of pain and hunched over and silently started to cry. Hiei kneeled down by her and stared in amazement as her tears ran down and off her face and became sea blue and silver gems landing on the ground with a thud. Hiei reached to pick one up when Kagome grabbed his hand and put it in hers. Hiei blushed and looked away but looked back when her hands started glowing blue. Hiei felt like water was steadily washing away his burns and pain. When she let go the burns were gone. "So you have healing powers." Hiei said to himself out loud.

Kagome nodded. "But I don't have enough energy to heal my self right now. I need your help once again. Will you help me?" Hiei nodded. "I need to use some of your energy and transform it into healing energy." Hiei looked confused. "Aren't you water demon? I'm not." "No I'm more of a forbidden demon." Kagome said quietly surprising Hiei. "What kind?" He asked carefully. "My mother…she was a fire and ice Kitsune, Forbidden. My father was a elemental darkness dragon, Rare. One forbidden and one rare, put them together and you have me a rare forbidden demon." the two sat silently. "Are you still going to help me?" she asked sadly. "What do you need me to do?" Hiei asked. Kagome looked up at him and smiled her sadness disappearing. "Just put your hands over mine." She said putting her hands over her wound wincing in the process.

Hiei reached over but was straining to in his current position. Kagome seeing this began to shift and wince when she moved to make Hiei comfortable. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked. "Trying to make you more comfortable seeing as we'll probably be sitting here for a while like maybe 10 minuets." "No, stop moving or you'll loose more blood. I'll just shift my body." Hiei said moving to straddle Kagome's leg's causing a blush to rise on her cheeks as well as Hiei's. Kagome looked down a blush still noticeable on her face and concentrated on transferring the healing energy. Hiei having nothing else to do stared at Kagome. 'She's beautiful….What? No she isn't! -yeah she is- 'who is that? What are you doing in my mind?'- this might shock you but Hiei… I am…you- 'what do you mean your me?'- I am your conscious- 'hn what do you want?'-

She's beautiful isn't she?- 'No' -Aww don't lie to yourself!- 'I'm not lying.' -Yes you are!- 'No I'm not!' -Fine! Just admit that you find her in one way or another attractive or I'll never leave you alone.- 'Hn' -See I knew it!- 'So what if I do! What's the big deal!' - Nothing! I just wanted to hear it from you. Bye! Jeez!- ' So annoying.' While Hiei was thinking to himself so was Kagome. 'He's so kind to me, and we just met. I feel like I've known him forever. And I've figured out what kind of demon he is just by watching him. Fire and Ice forbidden like me. Hm, he's cute too….wait…what am I saying? He's not cute……He's Hot! DAMN Hot! I guess that's the fire demon in him. His attitude could use some adjusting though, the ice demon in him shows in his eyes. But I can tell he's been through a lot, kind of like me.' Kagome was torn out of her thoughts by Hiei speaking to her. "How'd you get hurt?" "Oh some jerk named Kage wanted me to be his mate and I kept refusing but he wouldn't listen and tried to rape me so I cut his arm off and he stabbed me with his sword and placed a spell over it so I couldn't get it out. Then he beat me up when I couldn't fight back because of the sword." Kagome said simply. 'How can she say that so simply?' Hiei thought. "How did you get here in the Nengenkai?"

"Hm? Oh I fell through a barrier hole. It closed up after I came through. How'd you get here?" "Same way." _:Silence: _"There I'm done!" Thanks Hiei!" Kagome exclaimed smiling. Hiei blushed again and looked away as he got off her. "So Hiei you never did tell me what kind of demon you were." Kagome said already knowing the answer. "Fire and Ice. Forbidden." he said Quietly. "Oh really?" Kagome said staring at Hiei intensely. He nodded. "You have beautiful eyes, all three of them." she said softly with a gentle look on her face. Hiei once again blushed, until he noticed his bandanna was missing. Kagome giggled as he looked around him for his bandana without getting up. "Can I…touch it?" Kagome asked meekly. Hiei froze. 'She wants to touch it? Everyone I meet is either frightened or disgusted by it. Meeting someone who isn't scared is…refreshing,' Hiei nodded. Kagome crawled over to get closer to Hiei, Kagome slowly reach up and started to gently caress his jagan.

+Hiei's Point of View+

I felt my Jagan try and move closer to Kagome's caress as my eyes (All three) closed and I started to slowly growl happily. I also enjoyed the feeling of her warm breath against my face, it didn't have a repulsive smell at all. :_Sigh:_ But all good things must come to a stop sooner or later. It just _had_ to be sooner. My communicator went off and I growled in frustration.

+Normal point of view+

Hiei pulled back from Kagome and she smiled sweetly at him. Hiei blushed and answered his communicator face still red but with his cold mask back on. "Hey Hiei, were are you?" Yusuke asked from the communicator. "Hn. At the park, why?" "What's wrong with you? Your face looks kind of red, maybe you should go home and lie down." Yusuke said. Kagome in the background laughed causing Hiei to blush a little bit more and his jagan to look at her. "Hey! Who's that! Who are you with! What is your Jagan looking at! Is that your girlfriend!" Yusuke said eyes wide. "There is no one here detective what do you need?" "Uh huh yeah sure no ones there." Yusuke mumbled. "The toddler said that you have a mission tomorrow first thing in the morning." "Hn." Hiei nodded and then closed his communicator. He turned to Kagome. "Heh Heh Sorry about that." She said scratching the back of her head. Hiei looked away but turned back around when he felt Kagome wrapping something over his now closed Jagan. He turned to look at her. "What's this?" He asked pointing up at the dark blue fabric. "I covered your Jagan seeing as you couldn't find yours.

**Success! It Is COMPLETED! CHAPTER 2! Chapter 3 on the way!**

**R&R PLEASE! i kind of got this messed up so this chapter showed up as an idividual story when it was just this chapter.**


	3. To the mall!

**You are the reason**

**Chapter 3**

"**To the mall"**

**:_Grumble, Grumble: _**Hiei looked at Kagome as she sheepishly smiled. "Do you know anywhere I can get some food and clothes and maybe a place to stay?" she asked. 'That's right she has nowhere to stay, but wont she want to go back to the maikai?' Hiei thought. "Why don't you go back to the maikai?" Kagome looked startled and then smiled. "So I'm bothering you that much huh?" Kagome said standing up. Hiei's eyes widened and without thinking he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "No I was just wondering why you'd want to stay in the nengenkai and not go back to your home land." "Is there even a way to get back? And if there was I still wouldn't want to go back, there's nothing for me there." Again Hiei spoke without thinking. "In that case you can stay with me." Kagome looked surprised. "Really? Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" Hiei shook his head. "Wow thanks Hiei! You're my new best friend!" Kagome clapped her hands happily.

'Now about her clothes' Hiei stood up suddenly. "I'll be back." and he raced off. Kagome sat there on her knees inspecting her surroundings as she thought to herself. 'Wow it's really beautiful here, I hope I'll be able to fit in and make some friends here. Well besides Hiei.' Minuets passed and Hiei arrived with clothes in his arms. "Here" He threw her the clothes she caught them and stood up. 'She's shorter than me, by about 2 inches' "You can were my clothes so we can go to the store and get you some supplies." Kagome blushed when he said 'his' clothes and walked over behind a tree. Hiei leaned against a different tree and closed his eyes as she changed. 'Damn!' Kagome cussed. "Um Hiei? I… have a.…problem." she said coming from behind the tree. Hiei opened his eyes and they just about fell out as his jaw dropped slightly.

Kagome was looking to the left with her hand on her hip blushing. The black pants she wore fit her curves snugly until the bottom of her knee when they loosened up. The shirt she was wearing was shredded all the way around it really only covered her breast. The sleeves and the back of the shirt were missing and she wore a pair of his black shoes that were too big for her.(A/N: o'') 'She has a nice body.' Hiei regained his composure and noticed something twitching behind Kagome. He walked up to her and looked behind her and his eyes widened. "You have tails? And wings?" he said to her. She nodded. She had seven tails in total. Three were black and each were tipped with a different color, Blue, Red, and Silver. The other Three were Silver each tipped with a different color as well Blue, Red, and Black. Her last tail was a mix of Silver and Midnight Blue tipped with a light lavender. Her Dragon like wings were a silvery Midnight blue with a tint of red. Hiei never told anyone, not even Kurama, that Kitsune tails on a female was always a turn-on for him. Hiei's hands started to unconsciously twitch as he reached out slowly to caress her tails. "Sorry for ripping a hole in your pants." Kagome broke the spell. Hiei startled pulled back from Kagome and his cold mask was back on.

"It's fine. Now you need to put a concealing spell over your wings, tails, markings, ears, fangs and claws." "Oh! I can do that!" Kagome exclaimed. Kagome closed her eyes and traced over her markings, tails, wings, ears, claws and fangs and they all disappeared in a swirl of blue light. Next she hid her aura. Now I front of Hiei stood a normal human looking 16 year old girl with silver, red, and blue streaks. Before Hiei could speak Kagome's Stomach growled again. She blushed. "Well lets go get something to eat." Kagome walked towards Hiei and he blushed crimson red. "Hiei? What's wrong?" Hiei looked away. "Maybe you should….tie your shirt up… so your….uh?" Kagome looked down and squealed she covered herself and backed up away from Hiei and turned to face the other way. Kagome reached behind her and grabbed two shredded pieces on the shirt and tried to tie them up. Kagome tried and tried again but nothing worked Hiei saw this and went over to help.

+Kagome's point of view+

'Why won't this stupid thing tie?' I thought ferociously. But just as I was about to burn this retarded shirt… "Need some help?" Hiei asked in my ear. If I didn't know better id say he said that huskily. Did he? I shivered and nodded of course, who wouldn't? I felt his hand slide against my skin as he tied the string, he lingered a bit longer and then pulled away.

+Hiei's Point of view+

I felt Kagome shiver when I spoke in her ear and smirked. As I reached to tie the shirt my hand brushed against her silk smooth skin and we both shivered at the contact. I felt my heart beating faster as well as hers. When I finished tying the shirt my hands lingered in her back before I moved away.

+Normal Point of view+

Kagome turned around with a blush on her face. "Come on lets go get something to eat." Hiei said also blushing and walking out the park with Kagome following. When they came out of the park Kagome covered her nose instantly. "eww! What is that smell?" She nearly screamed. "Hn Humans and there inventions." "How can you stand that smell? Its like poisonous gas!" "Hn try and focus on one smell you find pleasing and that smell will stay with you." Kagome slowly removed her hands from her nose and began cautiously sniffing. Hiei watched her in amusement as her small nose moved around. Kagome closed her eyes as followed her nose. "It smells so good." she mumbled to herself. She walked until she bumped into something. She opened her eyes and saw black. She looked up to be captivated by crimson red eyes. "Damn Hiei… you smell good." Hiei blushed and gently pushed her off his chest. He turned around and continued to walk. "come on." Kagome started walking slowly behind him thinking to herself. 'He smells good it's like a drug. I wonder will he mind if I jump on his back? Let's give it a try.' Kagome thought.

Kagome suddenly jumped on Hiei's back making him stumble. He growled "Why did you do that women?" "Because Hiei I want to ride you of course!" She exclaimed obviously not knowing what she said. Hiei blushed. "And because you smell good. I'm only doing what you told me to do, find a source that smells good and focus on it. In this case, you." Kagome smiled. "Hn." Hiei held her thighs to keep her up and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her nose in his back inhaling his masculine sent. Once Hiei got used to Kagome on his back he relaxed and she spoke. "You smell good Hiei, like Pine and tree sap, with a pinch of some kind of spice. Good combination." Hiei Blushed again and continued to walk to the mall. Once they got to the entrance of the mall Kagome jumped off Hiei's back and stared in awe at the massive building.

"Wow, Humans built this?" Hiei nodded. "Wow." Hiei walked through the doors followed closely by Kagome. Kagome unconsciously walked closer to Hiei when she saw a group of boys staring at her lustfully. Hiei noticed and growled at them making them runaway like cowards. Kagome smiled at Hiei and he blushed and looked away. "Hn." Kagome grabbed his hand and he didn't resist. As the two walked through the mall they were given complements such as: 'You two make such a cute couple!' and 'Aww aren't they cute?' And Kagome responded with: 'Thank you very much!' and 'Have a nice day!'. Hiei's face was crimson red from embarrassment: something that has never happened before.

Soon the two made there way to the food court and Kagome began sniffing around looking for something good to eat she followed her nose to a Ramen stand and jumped up and down in excitement. "This Hiei! This! This!" She said. 'She's just like a child.' Hiei thought buying them food. He ordered two large bowls, one shrimp for himself and the other beef for her. He passed her the beef bowl and took his shrimp bowl and he led them to a table. Hiei sat down first and watched as Kagome took careful steps to the table and placed it down gently as not to spill any. As soon as she sat down she started _inhaling _the food. Hiei stared wide eyed as she ate and when she finished she looked up with her mouth still full. "You gonna eat that?" she asked spitting food in his direction. Hiei cringed back and shook his head 'no' She instantly pounced on his food and devoured it. ' Damn, and I thought Yusuke loved Ramen.' Hiei thought. When Kagome finished she had a look of contentment on her face as she patted her now full stomach. "That was delicious." she sighed. "so what's next?" His simple answer was.. "Shopping"

He watched as Kagome's face lit up. 'I _really_ hope she's not like Boton' Hiei thought remembering last Christmas. Boton went _mad _shopping for the perfect gift for Koenma. Pushing and pulling things from old women just to throw them aside saying it wasn't what she was looking for. She nearly put an old man into a coma fighting with him over a simple tie. The two stood up and walked side by side to 'Hot Topic'. As Kagome continued to walk in Hiei stopped and leaned against the wall.

When Kagome noticed she stopped and stared at him. "Hm? Hey aren't you coming in?" she asked. "Id rather just stay out here." "How will I pay for things without Nengenkai currency?" Hiei reached into his pocket and pulled out four credit cards. "Here." "Hiei this is all your money I don't want to spend it all." Kagome said worriedly. "Hn, don't worry it's not mine, use it all if you like." Hiei said nonchalantly. "Really?" "Hn, yes" "Are you sure?" "yes." "Are you positive?" "Yes!" "Are you positively sure?" "YES onna now take the credit cards!" Hiei snapped. "Oh! O.K!" Kagome took the cards and ran into the store not caring that Hiei snapped on her. Hiei sighed and then smirked. 'Take that toddler.'

+Kagome's Point of view+

I was really surprised that Hiei gave me four credit cards, from the spirit world no less. But as I ran into this store I started feeling guilty until I saw the cutest mini skirt! It was black denim with a split all the way up the side just below the waist band. The slits were tied together loosely by thin red string like fabric. It was also low rise. I went and picked it up immediately to try it on. On my way to the dressing room I also picked up some black combat boots with silver flames on them lined with blue, a pair of fishnet stockings, a red tube top with blue flames on it tinted with silver, and a black spiked chocker. I also bought some underwear, Pj's, and other accessories.

As I walked to the store door after paying for my things I saw a human girl talking to Hiei with a smile on her face. 'Is she Hiei's girlfriend? Humph she's nothing special.' I thought as I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. 'Am I... jealous?' I questioned myself.

**BOOYA! Another chapter…DOWN! Sorry for taking so long I have projects due for school after New years the first day we go back to school. But anyway! Thanks to:**

**BabyGirlKagome**

**animefanatic-9877**

**darkness flame**

**hotangl742**

**dark-demonic-angel**

**Outlaw-Lanaya**

**fireflames56**

**And Emily**

**To My only reviewers on this story….THANX!**

**R&R!**


	4. Shocking assumptions

**You are the reason**

**Chapter 4**

"**Shocking assumptions."**

+Normal Point of view+

Kagome walked out of the store with her bags in hand and headed towards Hiei with a fake smile on her face. "I'm ready Hiei." She said interrupting the girl speaking and stopping at Hiei's side standing closer than necessary. Kagome looked over at the girl. "Hi, who are you?" Kagome asked with a hint of venom in her voice that Hiei caught. Hiei raised his eyebrow in question. "Oh. I'm Keiko who are you?" "Kagome, nice to meet you." Kagome shook Keiko's hand griping it a little extra tightly. Keiko winced and pulled her hand back.

Keiko turned back to Hiei. "So do you know where Yusuke and the others are?" "They'll be back in about an hour." "Alright thanks Hiei, see you later! You too Kagome!" Keiko walked around a corner. Kagome let her smile fall and she looked at Hiei innocently. "Was that your girlfriend?" Hiei looked over at her and stared. 'Why would she care? Unless…she's jealous?' Hiei smirked. "No, she's not I don't have a girlfriend." Hiei started walking away. 'That's a relief….but why? When he paused I couldn't breath…why? Do I like him? I find him attractive but I don't know anything about him.' Kagome's thoughts were cut short.

"Kagome, Hurry up." Hiei called. 'He called me by my name.' Kagome jogged after Hiei with a blush on her face. Kagome looked over at Hiei and stared at him until he looked at her and then…she smiled at him. Hiei blushed slightly and then looked away. "Hn" Kagome laughed and grabbed his hand and began running with him. "Come on let's go so we can get to your house!" Hiei stared after her as she pulled him along Hiei closed his eyes. 'she smells good…like on coming rain and lavender.' Hiei and Kagome -mainly Kagome- continued to shop until the mall closed at 9 o'clock.

+Keiko's Point of view+

I was so surprised I almost peed my pants. When I saw that girl Kagome next to Hiei I was ecstatic! He finally found someone! She seemed very nice, id like to get to know her, but… she seemed kind of mad at me. Was she jealous? Is she even human? She looked human. But then again so does Hiei. Oh well I'm gonna go tell Yusuke about this! I'll go find him right now!

+Normal Point of View+

Keiko ran out the mall so fast she was receiving strange stares from some older people. As soon as Keiko was out in the sun she instantly began searching for Yusuke. Hours passed and still she hadn't seen Yusuke or the others. She searched at there houses and at all the places each of them would hang out, even some places they wouldn't go. Keiko sighed and started walking home from where she was, which was a long way by the way. Keiko walked past the park and crossed the street but before she turned the corner she heard Yusuke.

+With the boys+

"That was the dumbest mission we've ever been on." Kuwabara said sighing. " I completely agree with you." Yusuke said yawning. "I mean we didn't even do anything all we did was punch it a few times." "I agree but at least we got some exercise." Kurama stated smiling. "Yeah well I think Hiei should have gotten a piece of that "Exercise"." Yusuke said. Kurama sweat roped. "Yusuke!" All three boys turned and saw Keiko running at top speed towards them. "Hey Keiko!" Yusuke yelled across the street behind them. Keiko crossed the street almost getting hit by a car and kept on running at top speed. "Uh…Keiko slow down!" Yusuke yelled before Keiko came crashing into him knocking him to the ground.

Yusuke opened his eyes to see Keiko on top of him breathing hard. Keiko opened her eyes and blushed slightly. "Hey Yusuke I see you came back." Yusuke smirked. "You missed me that much huh?" Keiko blushed. "Yeah well I missed you too but can you get off me now?" Keiko's smile fell and she crossed her arms. "What if I don't want to?" Yusuke grinned with a perverted twist. Keiko blushed when she realized what she said. "N-Not like that you pervert!" Keiko screamed in his face before jumping off him and dusting imaginary dust off her skirt. Yusuke stood up and looked over to see his friends where still there. " So Keiko was there something you wanted to tell Yusuke?" Kurama asked. "Oh yeah! You guys won't believe what I saw at the mall today."

Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned and Kurama sighed. "Did you run all the way over here to tell us what you saw at the mall?" Kuwabara asked. "Yes." Yusuke and Kuwabara stared walking away without a word leaving behind them a confused Keiko and Kurama. "Guy's where are you going!" Keiko yelled. "Home." they yelled back. Keiko glared and ran with amazing speed and caught up with them stopping in front of them. With a deadly glint in her eye she slapped them both. "What the hell was that for?" Yusuke yelled. "Yeah!" Kuwabara agreed. "For not listening, Now listen!" "O.K!" they yelled. Kurama walked up from behind them chuckling.

"Now at the mall I saw Hiei." "And?" "O.k?" "Who cares the shrimp was at the mall!" "He was with a GIRL!" Keiko yelled. The boys eyes widened and then they started laughing even Kurama. "What's so funny?" "Nothing Keiko it's just that Hiei's not the social type so he wouldn't be at the mall. You probably saw someone dressed in all black with spiky black hair." Yusuke said between laughter "And plus no girl would dare go near Hiei he'd scare them away!" Kuwabara said laughing once more. "I agree Keiko seeing Hiei in the mall with anyone is preposterous." Kurama continued to chuckle.

Keiko's rage grew more and more the more they laughed. "I'M TELLING THE TRUTH DAMNIT!" The boys laughed more. Keiko huffed and turned away stomping home. After the boys calmed down Keiko was nowhere in sight. "Alright guys I'll see you later." Yusuke said starting to walk home the opposite way. "Bye Urimeshi!" Kuwabara called. "Goodbye." Kurama said walking the same way as Kuwabara up the street to the corner where they would split and go there separate ways.

+With Hiei and Kagome+

Hiei and Kagome walked down the street together each holding some bags and both thinking. 'I wonder what he's/she's thinking.' Kagome sighed. 'What to say, what to say, what to-ahh! I got it!' "So Hiei do you work?" Kagome asked swinging her many bags. "Yes I'm a Sprit detective." "Really? What's it like?" Hiei shrugged. "Fine I guess." "Did you always want to be a Spirit detective?" Hiei stiffened. "No some things came up." He answered coldly. "Like what?" Kagome asked confused. "Hn don't worry about it onna." He said fiercely. "Oh…O.k." Kagome looked up t the moon. 'He's so mysterious, like the dark side of the moon.' Kagome thought before she started humming a song her mother used to sing her. Hiei looked over at her. 'That song sounds familiar, like I've heard it before…somewhere.'

**There finished sorry it's so short the next one will be longer I promise! Thanks for all the reviews! R&R!**


	5. Like you

You are the reason

Chapter 5

"Like you"

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update. i'm not going to tell you why because that would just be telling you stuff you don't really care about. ". So here it is chapter four, Enjoy!**

Finally Hiei opened the door to his apartment and let Kagome in before letting himself in. Kagome smiled. "Aw Hiei thanks! You're such a gentleman!" Kagome looked around the apartment and smiled. She turned around and watched Hiei lock the door and turn to her. "Nice place you have." Hiei nodded. Kagome followed Hiei into the kitchen and placed the three bags of food on the counter. She then followed him to his bedroom in the back, passing a bathroom, a closet and another bedroom. The bathroom was decorated with dark blue and gold. The rug on the white floor was dark blue lined with gold and the curtains were as well. The towels hanging on the towel rail were dark blue and gold, the walls were just dark blue. They reached Hiei's room and he opened the door. In the right corner of the wall in front of them, was a twin-sized bed, black sheets and pillows. To the left of the bed on the same wall was a window. On the wall to the left of them sat a black desk by a closet. The walls were a plain white and the carpet beneath them was black. "I'm guessing that you favorite color is black." Kagome muttered.

"Where do I put my stuff at?" "In the closet." Kagome opened the closet and literally threw her bags in it. Hiei sweatdroped. Kagome turned around smiling and looked at Hiei. "Can I take a shower?" Hiei nodded and went to get her a towel. Kagome dug threw her bag and pulled out her underwear, a set of pj's, and the stuff she needed for a shower. When Hiei returned she had dropped her concealment spells and was in her demon form. "Thanks!" Kagome took the towel and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Hiei went into the kitchen and put up the newly bought food and then went into the den with a whole carton of ice cream. Hiei turned on the TV and began watching it. A while after Kagome opened the bathroom door and walked into the den where Hiei was. She had on a black spaghetti strap shirt, a pair of fire red shorts and a pair of black socks. Kagome went over to the couch and sat down beside Hiei silently. Hiei tried very hard to concentrate on the TV but his eyes kept on wandering over to Kagome. Kagome sighed and glanced over at Hiei. Pale blue met Crimson red for a brief second before both snapped their heads back to the TV blushing. Kagome still had a blush covering her face when she spoke to Hiei again.

"So Hiei what are your friends like?" Hiei turned to Kagome and stared. He didn't want to say anything but when he opened his mouth, for the first time in his life, he couldn't close it. "I work with an idiot, a loud mouth and a Kitsune." "Are they your friends?" "...I suppose." Kagome smiled. " Do you have any siblings?" Hiei stiffened and Kagome noticed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, that's fine." Kagome said soothingly while patting his hand. "I...have a twin sister. Her names Yukina and she's a full Koorime." "Why doesn't she live with you?" Kagome asked heasently. "She doesn't know I'm her brother, I haven't told her." They sat in silence before Kagome sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I had a brother, he was my twin, but he was a full elemental Darkness dragon. He had shoulder length black hair with a crimson sheen and piercing crimson eyes, I'm guessing like my father. We were separated at birth when our parents split. I went with my mother and him with my father. At ten I was orphaned when my mother was killed, so I just wondered around for about two years, until I was twelve, and living with a group of thieves. One day I saw this boy by the river, and when he turned to look at me I knew he was my brother. I can't say if he recognized me and just didn't say anything but I wasn't going to tell him in fear of rejection. We became good friends. I left the group of thieves and traveled with my brother so we could be together everyday, and I thought he'd always be there so I just kept procrastinating and didn't tell him." Hiei listened intently to Kagome. She sighed and looked down her bangs covering her eyes and arms crossed as if she were hugging herself.

"One day when my brother and I were playing in a field of wild flowers a strange demon came for me and tried to kill me because I was forbidden. My brother...fought hard and killed the demon but was badly injured; he had deadly poison running through his veins. I told him to hold on and I took off to the nearest village for help, all rejected me and all I got was a slap in the face and a kick in the stomach. I limped back to my brother and held his head in my lap. He said to me, " Kagome, you're the best and only friend I've ever had, It's almost like you are my sister. I wish you were so id at least have some family left to miss me and cry for me when I die. guess it's too late huh?" and then... he died In my arms." Kagome had tears in her eyes as they fell slowly down her face. Kagome gasped when she felt Hiei hugging her. She turned to Hiei and hugged him tightly back. "Don't let her go Hiei. Anything can happen." Hiei nodded and continued to hold Kagome as she held him, both were again lost in their thoughts.

+Hiei's point of view+ I don't know what came over me when I hugged Kagome, it's like I felt a deep connection with her. We're similar in some ways, we're both forbidden, we both have- _had _siblings that don't know us...and she, and I, just want to belong somewhere...(Sigh)...maybe, she can belong her? with me? but what reason does she have to stay here? not that I want her to...do I? I have nothing to offer.

+Normal Point of view+

Kagome buried her face in Hiei's neck. 'I feel so safe with Hiei...much safer that I ever did with Inuyasha, why is that?' Kagome thought. Hiei shifted and started moving. Hiei let go of Kagome and she let go of him. Hiei sighed, closed his eyes and put his ice cream down. Then he stood and went into the bathroom to take a shower with out another word. Kagome stared after Hiei until he was out of sight and then lay down on the couch. She wiped her eyes and picked up the remote to the TV and began to channel surf. "Hm? What's this? "The Titanic"? Looks interesting." Kagome sat up and focused on the TV screen.

-------------------------------------------------------With Hiei-----------------------------------------------

The water stopped running as the curtain opened and Hiei stepped out the shower. Hiei reached for a towel and wrapped it around his lower body when his communicator rung. It was Kuwabara. "What?" "Oh, hey shrimpy! How are you?" Hiei rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" "Oh yeah Koenma wants to talk to you something about his lunch." Hiei's eyes flashed red before they changed back to the usual crimson. " You can tell Koenma I'm not s-" "That's all right he's right here you can tell him." Kuwabara said his face disappearing from the communicator screen. "You buffoon don't-" "Hiei! You have a lot of explaining to do! What were you thinking when..." Hiei sighed as Koenma babbled on and on and on.

--------------------------------------------------With Kagome----------------------------------------------

Kagome reached over to where Hiei put his ice cream down and pulled it to her. Kagome started eating it while watching the movie with fierce intensity. Kagome jumped up from her seat. "Stupid! She should know better! He couldn't have stolen the necklace if he was with her the whole time! Ugh stupid humans!" Kagome said exasperatedly sitting back on the couch and continuing to watch the movie. About Thirty minutes later Kagome had tears in her eyes. " Oh my gosh, that's so sad. They loved each other so much and when they were finally free from all the others, He dies." Kagome let her tears fall. 'Will I ever find a love that true?'

---------------------------------------------------With Hiei---------------------------------------------------

"And I expect to see you first thing in the morning, is that clear?" Hiei growled. "Yes." "Good." Hiei shut the communicator. 'Finally' Hiei thought walking out the bathroom. Hiei wore a pair of black pants and white socks, no shirt. Hiei walked down the hallway to the den and stopped at what he saw.

+Hiei's point of view+

There on my couch was Kagome dead asleep with an empty container of _my _ice cream in her hand and a spoon hanging out of her mouth. I had to admit she did look...cute...like that. I sighed and started walking over to her. I stopped again when I was tear gems on the floor and couch. 'What was she crying for?' I gently took the spoon from her mouth and the empty container from her hand and put them on the coffee table. As I lifted her from the couch and into my arms, bridal style, she shifted a little and buried her nose in the crook of my neck. As she slept on I blushed at the feel of her breath on my neck. ' I've been doing that a lot lately.' I thought before walking to my room.

----------------------------------------------Normal point of view-----------------------------------------

Hiei pushed the door of his room open with his foot gently before walking in. Hiei pulled the cover of his bed back and laid Kagome down, then covered her up. Hiei tucked Kagome in and then his hand caressed her cheek. Kagome began growling lightly in her sleep showing she liked it. Hiei pulled away instantly and stumbled back away from her. 'I _must _be tired.' Hiei thought walking out his room shutting the door behind him. Hiei walked to the hallway closet and pulled out a blanket. He then walked into the den, turning off all the lights. Hiei laid down on the couch covering himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**YES! Now wasn't that a good chapter? The next one will be better, I've already started typing it! Oh and also my other story "Take me away" is still in progress, I'm still typing the next chapter it should be up by sometime this week but it _will_ be up by next weekend...well that's how i planned it. Thanx for the support!**


	6. Just school

You are the reason

Ch 5

"Just school"

The sun reached through Hiei's Window and shined on his face waking him up. Hiei opened his eyes and lay there on the couch for a second. He turned his head to the right to look at the clock on the wall and sighed. '_6:30._' he thought in his mind._ 'Kurama will be here at 7:00.' _Hiei pulled the cover from over him and stepped off of the couch. Stretching as he walked down the hall to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and took off his clothes to take a shower. "Damn school." Hiei muttered as he got out the shower and got dressed. Buttoning the last button Hiei walked out into the hallway and stood in front of the mirror. He wore the school colors, Dark blue and White. Dark Blue pants, Black shoes, a white button up shirt under a blue button up jacket. Hiei left the jacket unbuttoned. Grabbing his backpack from the hallway closet, Hiei began walking to the door. "Hiei?" came a sleepy voice. Hiei turned around. Kagome stood there rubbing her pale blue eyes. "Where are you going?" "School." Hiei answered simply. "School? A Human school?" Hiei nodded. "Why are you going to a human school?" "My job." Kagome nodded and then grinned. "Going under cover." Hiei gave Kagome a dry look. "Can I come?" "No." "Why not?" Kagome pouted. "It's not for you." Kagome's ears drooped and her tails lowered. "What am I supposed to do all day without you Hiei? I don't know how this world works." Kagome said. Hiei looked at Kagome and almost felt sorry she couldn't come to school with him.

Without noticing it Hiei began to walk towards Kagome. Once he was directly in front of her, he lifted his hand and began rubbing one of her ears. Shocked Kagome began to growl in pleasure and leaned into Hiei's touch. "I'll be back later, so stay in here, alright?" Kagome nodded as she continued to enjoy Hiei's touch. A car horn honking got Hiei's attention. He pulled away from Kagome suddenly with a flustered look on his face. He grabbed his house keys and left out the door, not bothering to look back at Kagome. The door slammed behind him leaving a smiling Kagome. "What shall I do today?" she said, her tails swinging behind her.

Hiei rushed down the steps instead of taking the elevator and walked out the main door to the apartment. Right in front was Kurama and the other boys waiting in the car. "What took you so long Hiei, usually you're out here before we get here." Yusuke called from the back seat. "Yeah." Kuwabara added from next to him. Hiei ignored them both, still flustered from earlier. Hiei opened the door and sat in the passengers' seat. "Good morning Hiei." Kurama said from the drivers' seat. "Hn." Hiei said. Kurama began to drive as he glanced at Hiei. 'Is something wrong Hiei?' Kurama asked in his mind. 'Hn, no.' Hiei responded back. Kurama shrugged and continued to drive. Pulling up to the school, Kurama parked his car and everyone got out. "Hey Boys!" They all turned around and saw Boton and the other girls. Kurama smiled and walked over to the girls and embraced Boton. He kissed her on the cheek softly and smiled. "Good morning Boton." Boton blushed. "Good morning Kurama." The two of them began walking to class. "See you guys later." Kurama called. Yusuke and Keiko began walking to class as well. Hiei looked over at Shizuru who was leaning against a tree smoking, she was about to leave after dropping the girls off. "Where is Yukina?" He asked. "She had to make up a test for math." Hiei nodded and began walking to class as well. Kuwabara had long since left, probably in search of Yukina.

The bell rang signaling for everyone to be in the classroom. "Everyone get in your seats!" The history teacher, Mr. Yamako, yelled. Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Great way to start the morning." He mumbled. "Shh." Keiko elbowed him in the ribs. Kuwabara snickered and Hiei just rolled his eyes. Hiei's desk was the closest to the window, so he looked out it often. Soon he was daydreaming about someone unexpectedly. "Turn to page 235 in your textbooks!" The class soon began.

"...so can anyone tell me what year the refrigerator was manufactured? Come on some one raise their hand! Fine, I'll pick someone then." Mr. Yamako began walking down the isles closest to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kuwabara instantly began praying he didn't pick them. Mr. Yamako stopped and pointed across the room. "Mr. Jaganshi, the answer?" Hiei didn't turn his head from the window. "Mr. Jaganshi I'm waiting." Hiei's eyes never left the clouds outside. Mr. Yamako soon grew red in the face and as fast as lightning he was on the other side of the room by Hiei's desk. Mr. Yamako slammed his hands on Hiei's desk making Hiei jump, startled. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko stared wide-eyed. They never, _never _seen Hiei get startled over anything, let alone a hand slap on a desk. Hiei looked up at the teacher surprised, still slightly out of it but soon that changed to look of stupidity "What?" Hiei asked trying to hide the stupidity in his voice. Mr. Yamako's face began to turn tomato red. "Jaganshi I asked you a question! Do you know the answer or are you just stupid?" Hiei looked like he was trying really hard to understand the teacher. Yusuke decided it was time to jump in before the teacher made Hiei mad, we wouldn't want that. "Hey why don't you leave him alone you jackass." He yelled. Mr. Yamako snapped his eyes to Yusuke. "Urimeshi! Detention!" Yusuke blew him a raspberry. "Make me dumbass!" Yusuke got out his seat and jumped on the teacher's desk. "Get off my desk you little fucker!" The whole class gasped dramatically. "Oooo! you said a cuss wooord!" Kuwabara said. "Mr. Yamako! I am astonished!" Keiko threw in dramaticly. Hiei sighed and looked back out the window after the teacher went to catch Yusuke. 'This is gonna be a long day.' Hiei thought once again watching the clouds roll by and blocking out all the yelling in the classroom.

Finally lunchtime came and the boy's group met up at there usual spot. In the courtyard by a sakura tree. Hiei sat in a tree across the courtyard, away from the boy's. Yusuke sat on the table grumbling under his breath as Kuwabara tried to consol him. "Come on Yusuke you know it's unusual for Hiei to act that way, so there must be something wrong with him today." "I know what you mean." Kurama added. He experienced Hiei's 'out of it' stare in there English class. Kurama looked over and saw the girls walking over. "YUKINA!! MY LOVELY FLOWER OF SNOW!!" Yukina blushed tomato red as Kuwabara kneeled in front of her kissing her hand. "Hey Kazuma." Yukina said. Boton went over and sat by Kurama as Keiko sat by Yusuke. Kurama looked over at Yukina. "Would you have any idea what could be wrong with Hiei?" Yukina just smiled. "Nothing's wrong with him guys." "Nothing's wrong with him? In P.E me and Boton had the time of our lives playing dodge ball with him. He never did anything! just stood there!" Yusuke yelled. Yukina looked at the two and glared a bit. "Uh? haha?" Nervously Boton scooted closer to Kurama. "Please explain to us what you mean." Kurama said. Yukina smiled once again. "It's simple really." "What is it?" Keiko asked as well. "It's a girl." Silence spread across the table. "He's...Pregnant?" _Slap_. "Ow what was that for?!" Kuwabara screamed at Keiko. She looked irritated. "_He_ can't get _Pregnant_!" Yukina giggled. "No I mean he's thinking of a girl." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Yukina how can you tell?" "Well...I can feel it. Our feelings are somewhat linked. I can feel everything he's trying to get rid of or what he can't see for himself yet. Just as he can with me." "But how do you know he likes a girl or isn't just dreaming of killing her or something?" "Because his feelings are the same as mine. It's the same as how I feel when I look at you Kazuma." Kuwabara blushed along with Yukina. soon the class bell rang. "See you guys!" Yukina called as she and her brother went off the there class together. "Bye guys." Yusuke said back. When they were far enough away the rest of them stopped and huddled in the middle of the hallway. "So guys what's the plan?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone was silent. "O.k. no one has an idea?" Yusuke asked. "I have an idea." Kurama said.

"Ooo, what is it?" Keiko said. "Why don't we just wait for Hiei to tell us about her?" Everyone cast Kurama a Dry look. "Why...the hell would we do that?" Yusuke asked. Kurama sighed. "Maybe there's a good reason he hasn't told us yet." "Yeah, the reason is because he hasn't realized his feelings yet. But if we go and play matchmaker-" "We could hook them up before Hiei scares her away!" Boton finished for Keiko. "Exactly." Keiko nodded. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded as well. "Yep sounds good to us. so are you in Kurama?" All looked at Kurama awaiting his answer. Kurama looked split between feelings. "I don't know-" "Please Kurama? You know we can't do this without your amazing skill." Boton said pouting slightly. Kurama looked at her and then sighed. "Fine, but I'll only be helping from the sidelines." "Yes!" The two boys said. The late bell rug. "Aww Shit!" Yusuke cussed. "I'm late." The others stared astonished. "What?" "You actually care your late?" Keiko said gasping. Yusuke glared. "Just come on." Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hand and pulled her along with him to class.

R & R!!!!!!... You know you wanna! Sorry for the wait.


	7. night at the movies

You are the reason

Ch 6

"rawrrr"

Kagome yawned as she flipped through the t.v stations again. 'This is so boring.' She thought to herself. She sighed. "I wonder when Hiei's coming home." Kagome looked around her and saw candy wrappers, ice cream cartons, bowles and plates. "I should probably clean this up." Thirty minuets later the room was clean. "Now what?" Kagome walked around the house a couple times before ending up in Hiei's room. "Maybe I should take a little nap to take up some time." Kagome lay down in Hiei's bed and snuggled under the covers for a good nap.

Hiei walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him. Dropping his backpack by the door and walking to his room Hiei began wondering where Kagome was. When he opened the door to his room his question was answered, Kagome was still asleep on his bed. 'Great' he thought and walked over to his desk, opened the drawer and pulled out his wallet. Kagome growled in her sleep causing Hiei to look over. Kagome lay snuggled with his pillow to her chest like it was a stuffed animal. She seemed to be fine so Hiei turned to leave his room. Just as he was about to shut the door she called him. "Hiei?" Hiei turned around and saw Kagome sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Hi Hiei how was school?" "Hn, fine." Kagome motioned Hiei over.

"Come sit with me Hiei." Hiei sighed lowly and reluctantly sat on his bed where Kagome was. Kagome looked at him and just smiled. "What?" Hiei asked. Kagome smiled brighter. "I missed you is all." Hiei blushed. "So what are we gonna do today?" Hiei shrugged. He hadn't really planned on going anywhere but to Genkai's where everyone was meeting. " Where do you want to go?" Kagome shrugged. "Somewhere fun." Hiei thought for a while. 'The carnival doesn't come to town until two weeks from now so where else is there to go?' "How about the movies?" Hiei suggested. "What's the movies?" 'Movies it is then.' Hiei stood up. "Get dressed and get ready to leave." Hiei said leaving the room after grabbing some clothes. Kagome jumped up and smiled. She got dressed almost instantly.

Kagome came out Hiei's room dressed in a pair of dark blue tight jeans and a short sleeved pale blue shirt with a pair of white sneakers (with the illusion spell up except her eyes there still pale blue/ silver). "Hiei I'm ready." Kagome called as she sat on the couch. Hiei came out the bathroom dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a short sleeved red shirt and black sneakers. Kagome stared at Hiei. "What?" He growled. Kagome giggled. "I can't enjoy the view?" blushed a little and walked to the door. Kagome followed. Soon they were walking down the sidewalk side by side, Kagome trying to start a conversation. "So Hiei, when can I meet your friends?" Hiei didn't answer.

'O.k.' Kagome thought. "So what's the movies?" Hiei explained what the movies was and how it worked as they neared. "Wow." Kagome said as Hiei finished. They now stood in front of the movies and Kagome stared in wonder. Hiei walked up to the ticket booth. 'What movie would she want to see?' Hiei looked at the titles and finally picked one. "Two for." "That'll be $10.00." (Matinay) Hiei payed for the tickets and grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her with him. They walked inside and walked to the correct seating area. Once they got inside the theater Hiei found them some good seats. Kagome sat down and instantly began bouncing in her chair. "I'm going to get some snacks." Hiei began walking away. "Hiei, get some sweet snow!" Kagome exclaimed. Hiei nodded.

With Hiei

Hiei walked out into the snack counter and went to stand in line. Hiei stood there for a while until it was his turn. "Yes sir what can i get you?" The young boy asked. "Two cones of sweet snow and a large bucket of popcorn." the boy looked confused. "Sweet snow sir?" Hiei rolled hi eyes. "Ice cream." The boy nodded and went to fill his order. Once Hiei got what he ordered he started back to the theater.

With Kagome

Kagome continued to bounce in her chair and stopped when she heard someone behind her. "Hey." Kagome turned around. "Hm?" "My names Hojo, what's yours?" he said holding out his hand. Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome." She shook his hand. "I wanted to ask if you were here by your self." Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. " No she's here with me." Hiei said coldly and sat in his seat by Kagome. "Oh hello Hiei." Hojo said. "You guys know each other?" "We go to the same school." Hojo filled in. Hiei handed Kagome her ice cream. Kagome squealed happily and began eating the ice cream, not paying attention to the two boys. "So Hiei i didn't know you had a girlfriend." "Hn, I don't." "So you and Kagome aren't going out?" "I don't see how that's any of your business." Hiei snapped. Hojo backed off. "Well i'll see you at school Hiei, Kagome i hope to talk to you at a later date." then Hojo left.

Hiei watched Hojo as he left the theater. His attention was brought back to Kagome when she grasped on to his arm. Hiei looked over at her and saw her looking around swiftly. "Hiei why did the lights go off?" Hiei almost laughed...almost. "The movies about to start." He said simply. The two stared at the blank screan in silence. like a shock the room was filled with light and sound. Kagome dug her claws into Hiei's arm in shock and drew blood. Hiei winced and Kagome felt it. She looked over and saw Hiei's bleeding arm. She gasped and drew her hand away from him. "Hiei are you hurt? I'm sorry, it's just the sound shocked me and-" "It's fine." "-I didn't mean it really i just-" "It's fine." "-I'd understand if you never wa-" "It's fine!" Hiei yelled.

Kagome stopped talking. "Sorry." Hiei looked at Kagome and he could see her ears drooping, even under her illusion. What shocked Hiei the most was when she pulled his arm up to her mouth and began licking his wound. Kagome continued to lick his wound until it was healed, she then pulled back and looked at the screan. sadness still in her eyes. Hiei stared at her before he smelled her tears. Small taps were heard on the ground. Shocking himself he pulled her into an embrace. "Don't worry about it, it didn't even hurt." he said softly. Kagome buried her head in his chest and sighed as her tears subsided. Hiei still held on to Kagome as he watched the movie not noticing when Kagome fell asleep. When the movie ended and the people around them began getting up to leave Hiei noticed Kagome sleeping. 'So much for the movies.' He thought.


	8. Caught red handed

You are the reason

Ch 8

"Caught red handed"

Hiei sighed as he walked behind the others. Some how they had dragged Hiei into going to the mall with them. Hiei walked in the back next to his sister and her next to Kuwabara next to his sister, Shizuru, as the others walked and talked ahead of them. Hiei had become more accepting of Kuwabara the more he saw his sister with him so he decided that it would be fine with him if they decided to mate. Hiei looked over at his sister and Kuwabara, they were laughing together at a shared joke. Hiei sighed and looked up at the ceiling thinking. _'Maybe I should have brought Kagome with me. She said she wanted to do something with me today. What is it about her? Why does she want to..to be…with me? I keep thinking about that dream from the other night. I don't understand what it means, maybe i should ask Genkai. Hn, yeah right as if she could be of any use.'_ Hiei was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a pain in his Jagan. Hiei found himself on the floor clueless as to how he got there.

He sat up from the ground and saw a bright pink wall there, looking to the left he saw the others trying to contain there laughter. "Hey Hiei maybe you should use your third eye in public...if it'll stop you from running in to bright pink walls!" Yusuke said between laughter. Hiei glared and stood up brushing the dirt from his pants and back of his shirt. Hiei glared at them one last time before crossing his arms and looking the other way. "Aww Hiei don't be mad." Yukina said hugging his arm. Hiei looked at her and saw her pouting and sighed. "I'll buy you some sweet snow." She tempted. Hiei began walking towards the food Court Yukina's hand in his. Yukina giggled. "Come on guys." They all followed.

"All it takes it a little ice cream to make you happy huh?" Shizuru said smirking. Hiei glared at her before taking another lick of his ice cream. "So Keiko are you and going to prom this year?" Boton asked. Hiei tuned the others out and began looking around the mall at all the other people. Hiei's eyes stopped when he spotted some one that looked familiar. _'Who is that? I know I've seen her somewhere before...that looks like..Oh shit' _The girl Hiei was looking at suddenly turned around and smiled when she saw him. Said girl began jumping around and waving like she was crazy. Hiei stood up suddenly and dropped his ice cream in the process. "Hiei is everything o.k?" Kurama asked eyeing the dropped ice cream. Hiei nodded quickly. "Fine, i just have to go to the...the..-" "The Restroom?" Yukina offered. Hiei nodded vigorously and swiftly walked away in the direction Kagome left moments before. The group watched Hiei as he walked around the corner.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up suddenly. "You know the drill Kuwabara." Kuwabara nodded to Yusuke. "What are you guys doing? and what drill?" Keiko asked. "We've prepared for a day like this." Yukina stared at Kuwabara like he was going crazy. "What are you guys talking about?" Kurama asked. "Don't act stupid guys, were going to follow Hiei." "Why?" Kuwabara rolled his eyes at his sister. "Because one, he didn't go to the bathroom. Two, he dropped his ice cream. And three, he was stuttering." "Come on Kuwabara lets go before he gets away." Yusuke said. Kuwabara nodded. "You go around this way, I'll go the other way." Yusuke looked surprised. "Yeah Kuwabara, way to use your brain." the two disappeared out of sight. "Well we should go help them, Hiei's bound to get pissed that he's being followed." Shizuru stood along with the others and they all began following the boys. Hiei could feel them following him, quickly he caught up to Kagome and pushed her in a small gap between two stores. It was far back enough to hid them in the darkness, but extremely narrow, causing the two to be pushed up against each other.

"Hiei what are you doing?" Kagome demanded as she was squished between a wall and Hiei's body. Hiei quickly hid there aura and scent. "Stay quiet." He whispered in her ear. Kagome shivered at the contact of his breath on her ear. The two stayed silent as two boy's passed the gap. "Did you see him Kuwabara?" He shook his head. "Me either." Yusuke began scratching his head. "I know Hiei's smart but not that smart." They heard Kuwabara mumble. Hiei glared at him through the darkness. Kagome sighed as the two boy's continued to talk. Kagome began to look around her. Broom. Mop. Bugs. She sighed again and looked down. Slowly a blush began creeping on her cheeks. "Hiei?" Hiei looked down at her, it was too dark for him to see her blush. "What?" "You've got your hand on my breast." She mumbled. "What?" Kagome looked up into his ruby red orbs. "Your hand…is on…my breast." Hiei looked at his hand and swiftly pulled it away and turned the opposite way. _'That's why the wall felt so soft.' _He thought with a blush. "Sorry." He mumbled. Kagome nodded.

Silence filled the area around where they were. "I think we can go now." Hiei said. "And how do you suppose we do that?" Hiei looked at Kagome and began wiggling to get out. Kagome bit her lip to hold in a moan and griped Hiei's shoulders. "Hiei stop." She moaned. Hiei froze and blushed. "Sorry." He mumbled. Hiei stayed silent as Kagome got herself under control. Kagome looked up and smiled. "So how are we gonna get out of here?" Hiei sighed and thought for a minuet. "I'll get out first then I'll help you out." Kagome nodded knowing what that meant. "You ready?" Kagome nodded as Hiei began wiggling to get free again. Kagome bit her lip again holding back her moans as Hiei tried to get out. By the time Hiei got out Kagome's lip had numerous fang marks. Grasping her hand Hiei pulled Kagome out. Kagome dusted the dirt from her clothes and then helped Hiei. "Thanks." Kagome smiled, blood dripping off her mouth. "No problem. So what are you doing here?" Kagome looked down guiltily and licked the blood off her lips slowly healing them. "Well besides being bored, i felt bad about last night, you know falling asleep at the movies. So i bought you something." That's when Hiei noticed the bag in Kagome's hand. "I didn't know what to get you, so i got you something i thought you would like."

Kagome fumbled in the bag and pulled out a black leather necklace like collar with a silver plate on the front. On the silver plate his name sat in cursive letters.(Like Hige's from wolf's rain) Hiei looked at Kagome shocked. "Here try it on." Kagome walked behind Hiei and reached up to put the Necklace on him. Kagome stepped away and Hiei turned around to face her. Kagome smiled. "I like it, it looks great on you." Silently Hiei turned back around and looked in the window of the store next to him and looked at his reflection. He had to admit, he _did_ like it. "Hiei?" Hiei turned around to see Kagome blushing and looking at the ground. "Do you like it?" Hearing silence Kagome looked up to see Hiei standing over her looking down intensely into her eyes. Suddenly Kagome found herself wrapped in his arms. Realizing what was happening Kagome hugged him back. "Hiei are you alright?" "No one's ever given me anything before." He whispered. Kagome gasped when he hugged her tighter pulling her closer to him. Blushing she did the same.

"Well what the hell do we have here?" Hiei pulled away From Kagome and let his arms drop to rest around her waist. Standing to there left was Yusuke and the others. Shock was on everyone's faces except Keiko's, across her face was a big grin. Suddenly she began laughing. the others stared at her. "Keiko are you alright? I think someone may have slipped something into her ice cream." Yusuke mumbled the last part. Keiko stopped and glared at him. "I'm perfectly fine. i just realized where i saw that girl before. Your Kagome right?" Kagome nodded. "And you are?" "Keiko remember? I saw you when you came to the mall last time?" Kagome's eyes filled with recognition be fore she glomped Keiko. "Oh Keiko how have you been?" Keiko smiled and hugged her back. "I'm good how are you?" Kagome smiled. "Great." Kagome looked over at the others who were staring at her and smiled. "Hi I'm Kagome." Silence. Yukina took this opportunity to step up. She walked up to Kagome and held out her hand. "Hi Kagome I'm Yukina." Kagome's eyes widened. "_You're _Yukina?" Yukina nodded. "The one and only." Kagome surprised Yukina by suddenly hugging her. "I'm so happy to meet you. Your Hiei's sister right?" Yukina nodded from Kagome's embrace and stared at her blushing brother over her shoulder.

Kagome pulled away still smiling. Yukina looked over at the others and motioned for them to say something. "My name is Kazuma Kuwabara, nice to meet you Kagome." "Nice to meet you too." Yusuke nodded to her. "Yusuke Urimeshi." Kagome nodded back. Kurama came up and pulled Kagome's hand into his. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome." He then kissed her hand earning a slight growl from Hiei. Kagome blushed. "Please just Kagome." Kurama nodded and let go of her hand. Glancing at Hiei briefly he smirked. "Hey I'm Shizuru, Kazuma's older sister." Kagome shook her hand and smiled. "And I'm Boton it's a pleasure to meet you Kagome." "You too." Silence filled there area again and Kagome fidgeted nervously. _'What now?' _they all thought at the same time. "If were done here we'll be leaving." Hiei said suddenly. "Huh? Wait a minuet-" Yusuke was cut off by all five of there communicators ringing at the same time.(Five counting Boton) The three boy's and Boton looked up at Kagome nervously. "Um, will you excu-" "What?" Kurama was cut off by Hiei answering his communicator. The boy's and Boton looked at Kagome panicked as she looked questioningly at Hiei.

**YEAH!!!! You know the drill R&R. **

**Check out "Hurt" for me too o.k? Leave me something there, K?**

**Oh yeah, I just went back to like the fourth chapter or whichever one it was and saw that I typed Hiei hadn't told Yukina he was her brother. My bad. She does know hence the writings above . Just to clear that up is all. Kbye.**


	9. Creeper Status

**Chapter 9**

"**Creeper Status"**

Hiei sighed as he leaned against the wall in the medical room. It hadn't been that long since he left koenma's office with Kagome in his arms, maybe an hour, and Kagome was still unconscious. Kagome lay on the medical bed while the rekai doctor checked all her vitals and wrote things on a piece of paper. Hiei growled a little.

"Well is she going to be alright, you haven't said anything for a hour."

The doctor looked up and glared a little.

"Excuse me for doing my job. Her wounds have already healed and they weren't the cause of her passing out."

"Then what was it?"

"She's been cursed, very reticently, like an hour ago. What was going on before you brought her in?"

Hiei began to think back.

He remembered coming in with everyone and Kagome holding him back from attacking Koenma and then Kage coming out. He remembered himself about to kill him and then Kagome kissing him to make him stop. He blushed a little at this thought but then felt anger at him self for remembering that he was the one who shed her blood. Hiei paused then, he did remember Kage moving his lips when he dropped him on the ground but didn't hear what we said. But he was almost certain He cursed her. Anger filled Hiei's body as he left the room in a blur of black.

"Furthermore, I do not appreciate you riling up my spirit detectives Kage" Kage bowed before Koenma as his hour long speech just ended. He glared at the ground as he heard said spirit detectives, minus one, and their friends snickering at his expense. "A thousand apologies Koenma sir, guaranteed it will never happen again." "Damn right it wont!" Everyone turned to see Hiei charge at Kage and grab him by the throat slamming him up against the wall. "Not again." Boton said. "HIEI! What is the meaning of this!" Koenma yelled standing from his desk. "Why not ask your little _pet_ what happened to Kagome and why she's still unconscious. Kage snickered. "Why Hiei, I think everyone in here knows why she's unconscious thanks to you." Hiei griped his throat tighter causing him to gasp for air. "Hiei let him down and explain yourself!" Hiei turned his glare on Koenma. "He cursed Kagome and that's why she's unconscious not because of me." Everyone in the room gasped. "You can-t prove I did any-th-ing." Kage's strained voice said as he smirked.

Hiei growled loudly.

Because he couldn't prove it.

"Well Hiei, can you prove it?" Koenma asked.

Silence was his answer.

"Then unhand him now!" Hiei looked at Koenma and began loosening his hold on Kage.

Suddenly the doors from the medical department swung open and Kagome's doctor ran through holding a big book. "That's a big book." Kuwabara said as he and the others continued to watch this story unfold. "Hiei don't let that criminal escape!" And Hiei tightened his grip and grinned at Kage. "What is the meaning of this doctor?" Koenma asked exasperated. The doctor walked over to Koenma's desk, placed a big open book there and pointed into it. "We found this mark on the girls inner wrist." Koenma looked at the picture of a Black snake devouring a black heart. "What is this?" "This is a curse used to devour the heart of whoever its placed upon, a quite literal curse actually. The one who places the curse takes the victims heart and can do what ever they want with it. Use it to create a duplicate, use it in another spell ect." The doctor explained. "Ok but why is Hiei still holding Kage against the wall!" Koenma yelled. "Because Koenma sir, the mark also shows up on the one who placed the curse and if you look over at his left wrist I think you'll have your answer."

Hiei grabbed Kages wrist with his other hand and Koenma gasped seeing the mark. "Kage explain yourself!" Kage let out an evil laugh. "What can I say, she brings my desire to life! I need her heart to be mine!" "Soooo you try and eat it? Dude that's creeper status." Yusuke said. Koenma shook his head and pressed a button on his desk. "Yes Koenma sir?" Came a voice through the intercom. "Yes, please send in the SDF, we have a criminal here." "Yes sir!" Letting go of the button Koenma sighed. "You think you can trust a guy." he mumbled. "Hiei I owe you an apology and Kagome as well. I'm sorry I was so rude to you Hiei." "Hn."

The SDF came in and took Kage away and the doctor started leaving as well. "Wait doctor! What about Kagome how are you gonna get rid of the curse?" Kuwabara asked. The doctor chuckled. "We've already removed it, she should wake in a little while." And with that he left, Hiei close behind.

"Well I guess I should make arrangements to get her back to the Maikai." The others looked at each other before Yukina spoke up. "Koenma sir, couldn't Kagome stay in the nengenkia? She isn't dangerous and Hiei has taken a liking to her, even if he wont admit it." Koenma looked deep in thought. "I suppose he has, and I do owe them both an apology. Alright then she can stay here. But she'll have to attend school with you and keep her out of trouble. Boton get her a uniform." "Yes sir Koenma sir!" Boton said happily. Soon after Hiei came in with Kagome on his back. "How is she?" Yukina asked. "Fine, still unconscious." he said looking at Boton. She made a portal for them all to go home.

Coming out on the other side the sun was just starting to set. Yusuke was the first one to speak. "Well this was fun and all but I think I'm gonna go find Keiko and let her know what's up so she doesn't kill me." "Yes I do believe I should be going as well." The others watched as Kurama and Yusuke walked away. "Yukina do you want me to walk you to Genkai's shrine?" Yukina smiled. "No thanks Kazuma, I wanna talk to my brother for a bit. Boton can make me a portal." Kuwabara nodded and kissed her goodbye. "Boton can you wait at Hiei's apartment for me?" Boton nodded and disappeared. Yukina looked at her brother and smiled as they began walking to his place.

They were walking for a few minuets before Yukina spoke. "When you left to get Kagome Koenma was talking about sending her back to the Maikai." Hiei tensed and anger started seeming into everyone of his bones. Yukina felt this and spoke quickly. "But he said, as an apology, he'll let her stay." She felt Hiei calming down. "Under one condition." Hiei looked over at her. "She has to go to school. Boton dropped her uniform off at your place, we assumed she's staying with you." A red tint dusted Hiei's cheeks and Yukina smiled. "So what do you think?" "Hn, if she stayed here or went back to the maikai it would make no difference to me." Yukina giggled. "You don't have to lie Hiei, I know you like having her around. And I know she like being around you, otherwise she wouldn't have bought you that necklace you have on." Hiei looked down, he had forgotten he still had that on.

They both came to a stop in front of Hiei's apartment building where Boton was waiting. "I'll see you both tomorrow at school!" Boton said as she and Yukina walked into the portal. Hiei looked back at Kagome to see her still unconscious. _'little while my ass.' _he though as he began walking up the steps lost in though. Finally stopping before his door he opened it and walked in, closing the door behind him. Going straight to his room he placed Kagome on his bed gently and covered her with the sheet. He sat on the corner of the bed for a minuet and looked at her._ '….she's…so beautiful…' _Shaking that though from his head he went into the kitchen to find something to eat. _'I guess she'll be hungry when she wakes up.' _He began looking through the cabinets for food and stopped when he found…Ramen. About 10min later the food was done. 'Right on time.' He heard Kagome move around in his bed and headed to his room.

Opening his room door Hiei stopped in his tracks in awe. The room was alit with the last golden rays from the setting sun and it placed an almost celestial glow on Kagome. Sitting up in the bed Kagome looked at hiei and smiled. He couldn't breathe.

Her hair shined as if it were the sun itself. Her creamy skin, to Hiei, looked as if it tasted as creamy as it looked. Her smile to him seemed to light the room up even more, and her eyes, there was no way to explain how they made him feel. Her eyes, glowing pale blue and ablaze, stopped his heart, took his breath away, made him feel. "Hiei, how are you?" She said in a soft, musical voice. Her soft voice gave him back his mobility. He blinked and sighed as he moved forward. "Hn, I should be asking you. You're the one who was cursed." Confusion stretched across her face. "Cursed? By who?" "Kage, he wanted your heart." Kagome thought for a minuet and then giggled. "He did keep on saying that when we fought at the barrier." "He's in jail now in the Rekai." Kagome nodded and Hiei passed her the bowl of Ramen. "Hiei did you cook for me?" "Hn." Kagome smiled and began inhaling her food.

Kagome sighed in content as she patted her full stomach. "You know Hiei, if this Spirit Detective thing doesn't work out for you, you should become a Ramen chef." Hiei rolled his eyes and sat at the corner of the bed. A comfortable silence filled the room before their eyes met. Kagome smiled at Him, and he turned away blushing. "Hiei…" He turned to her, still glowing in the last rays of the sunlight. "Come sit up here with me." and he did. He would have done anything she asked of him at that time. Settling himself beside her in his bed, back against the headboard, he turned to her and she blushed looking down. "I…I wanted to say thank you, for everything." Confusion flashed in Hiei's eyes before it was replaced with shock. Kagome's lips pressed against his, not hard or demanding, but soft and gentle. And as soon as it began, it was over. He looked down to look into her eyes but only saw her bangs covering her eyes. He didn't know what to say or what to do, so, he said nothing and neither did she.

As the darkness spread throughout the room, Hiei looked down at Kagome once again to find her asleep at his side, moonlight cascading down onto her form making her all the more beautiful to Hiei.

**Yeah I know I took to long to update, hope I didn't loose too many of yall ****L**

**It took me a while to get my inspiration back but I do believe it is ****J**

**So major updates coming for this one and "Take me away" hopefully**

**Stay tuned 3**


End file.
